Hitachiin Triplets, Not Twins
by annoyed by you
Summary: Rue Hitachiin was different from her brothers, not only by gender, but by her weak immune system. Her brothers hated her for being different, isolating themselves from her. Rue wants to change that. secret pairing


**Hitachiin Triplets, Not Twins**

Rue Hitachiin was different from her brothers, not only by gender, but by her weak immune system. Her brothers hated her for being different, isolating themselves from her. Rue wants to change that, by cutting her hair, pretending to be a boy, enrolling in Ouran Academy, and of course, joining the Host Club.

_**SNIP**_

A few strands of orange hair fell to the white marbled floor, joining other clumps of orange hair.

_**SNIP**_

_**SNIP **_

_**CLINK**_

A pair of scissors is set down on the white marble sink top by a pail porcelain right hand.

The right hand touched the marble sink as well as a left hand.

A young boy, around 15, leaned over the sink to look himself in the mirror.

He wore the male uniform of the elite Ouran Academy.

Consisting of, black slacks, a white polo shirt under a blue blazer with the school emblem on the left side of the chest, as well as a black tie with a single vertical purple stripe in the center.

He sighed as he looked at his reflection.

His pale, porcelain like skin, golden cat like eyes, and short messy orange hair was reflected back at him.

"Today's the day."

Ouran Academy

"Class. I would like you to welcome a new student. "

The teacher announced, as the students of Ouran Academy's high school's class 2-A quieted as they stared at the new student.

In front of them stood a 15 year old boy, of about 5'9, pale, porcelain skin, with smooth orange hair, and golden cat like eyes.

"Hikaru! What are you doing here?"

One boy asked, standing up from his seat and gaining every ones attention.

He had short blond hair, about 16, standing at around 6 foot, pale skin, and dark violet colored eyes.

The orange haired boy looked at him confused.

"Ah? I'm not Hikaru."

The orange haired boy said, as the boy sitting next to the blonde raised an eyebrow.

He had black short neat hair, about 16, probably about 5'10, pale skin, and dark eyes that were hidden behind rimless oval shaped glasses.

His glasses reflected a glare as he looked at the orange haired boy.

"Ok, then. Karou, what are you doing in my class?"

The blonde asked the orange haired boy again.

Once again the orange haired boy was confused.

"It's not Kaoru either. My name is-"

"What!"

The blond boy yelled, running up to the front and stared at the orange haired boys face.

"Hmm."

The blond was only an inch away from the orange haired boys face, making him very nerves.

"Suou! Sit down!"

The teacher yelled at the blond boy.

The blond boy went back to his seat as the teacher had written the new students name on the black board.

"My name is Rue Hitachiin. It's very nice to meet you."

Rue introduced himself, making the students break out in whispers after he said his last name.

The blond boy went stiff, his jaw dropped onto his desk, and all color drained from his body in a mix look of shock and horror.

The black haired boy pushed up his glasses with his right index finger.

'_We may have a new host.'_

After Class

"Hey, Rue."

A girl with short black hair and black eyes called to Rue as he slipped his last book in his bag.

He turned to her and gave her a friendly smile, making him look handsome.

"Yes?"

The girl was blushing and a group of girls gathered at the back blushed as well.

"Well… um? Well you be a…"

The girl nervously talked to Rue, who seemed confused, blinking cutely, making all the girls swoon.

"A host??

She finished in a small squeak.

Rue blinked and thought about his response, making the girls lean in to hear his answer.

"I hope so. I'm tired of being so alone."

He said giving the girls another smile, with a slight tilt to the left, making them blush deeper.

"Kawaii."

Many of the girls responded, Rue blinked in confusion.

'_What did I say?'_

3rd Music Room

"Hikaru! Kaoru!"

The blond boy burst thru the doors of the 3rd Music room, calling two boys that looked slimier to the new student, only their skin had a bit more color and their hair parted to either the right or left.

The orange haired boys looked over from their place on the couch, looking over a fashion magazine.

"Yo."

"What's up boss?"

They asked as the blond ran up to them, looking wide eyed at the two of them.

He looked at the one on his right, then the one to his left and back again.

"Are their only two of you?"

He asked quietly in a whisper.

The twins eyes widen for a second before putting on a board expression.

They leaned back, crossing their arms and closing their eyes.

He looked at the two of them seriously and confused.

Behind him, the dark haired boy with glasses calmly walked in. Followed by a messy, black haired boy, around 6 feet tall, pale skin, gray eyes with a blank expression, carrying on his shoulders a small 4'9 blond boy with brown eyes, holding a pink plush rabbit.

As well as a brown haired, brown eyed, feminine looking boy, around 5 foot and 15 years old looked on confused at the conversation.

"This is the stupidest thing she's done yet."

The twin with his hair parted to his left said.

His twin nodded in agreement.

"Before that, it was when we were dressed as girls' years ago."

Said the twin with his hair parted to his right.

"That wasn't my idea."

All the boys turned to look at the doors to the music room, only to see a boy that looked a lot like Hikaru and Kaoru timidly standing in the doorway.


End file.
